Possession
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: Temari's form of Valentine's was something Shikamaru never saw coming.


**So this idea just popped into my mind the other day. Hope you like it! This Valentine's special follows the Japanese tradition, not western.**

As soon as the lazy genius stepped out of his family house that fateful day, she cut in front of him with that devious smile of hers and he instantly knew she was up to something. He could feel the wicked effect of that act all the way to his toes. Telling himself to be on guard seemed hopeless though.

She always got what she wanted after all.

Especially with him.

And it was the dreaded day. The day of each and every year when all the girls went gaga. Chasing after boys and offering them their homemade chocolates. Then wait one agonizing month to see if their efforts met with success. It was utterly troublesome in his opinion.

Shikamaru did have his fair share of chocolates on the said date but none of those girls knew that he didn't have any affinity for sweets. He always gave the chocolates to Chouji. And he was never interested in any of them.

Until this year. When the Suna ambassador finally entered into a relationship with him. To be honest, he didn't know what to expect at all. They weren't exactly a conventional couple. Romance was a language he and she rarely conversed with. Thus he told himself it didn't matter if she didn't make him any chocolates. But if he looked deep down into his soul, no matter how sweet she made the chocolate, he knew with a keen certainty that he would've thrown it into his mouth without hesitation.

"Good morning," Temari said plainly as they started walking side by side. As if today wasn't anything special.

He grunted, trying to numb down the nerves. Using his peripheral vision, he tried to see if she had any package on hand. There was none. No, wait, maybe it was in her sling bag?

"Slept well?" She continued in the same tone.

"Well enough."

"Nice dreams?"

As the question triggered it, images of a sultry wind shinobi crawling seductively towards him invaded his inner mind. And he thought last night was one of those dreams his mind had automatically repressed upon waking.

He cleared his throat as a flush rose onto his cheeks. "Pleasant enough." He was thankful his voice didn't crack.

She raised her eyebrow in interest as she caught his expression. Of course she would. He barely resisted the urge to groan. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a naughty dream."

"No, I didn't. Stop being troublesome," he huffed.

"Now I know for sure you did. Else you wouldn't get so irritated about it," she said smugly. Then her expression turned downright cold as she demanded, "If you dreamed about another woman, I swear I am going to—"

How could she ever think there was another? There was never another woman as troublesome as she was.

"Of course it was y—" he shut up as soon as he realized he fell right into her trap. Her teal eyes practically bled victory as she smirked in that annoyingly superior manner.

"So it was me? What was I doing? Was I good?" she questioned him in a light, teasing tone. Her eyes were dancing in unmasked glee.

"Tch," he scoffed as he made his strides longer to walk ahead of her. Knowing her, she would analyze the dream to bits. Though perhaps if he was lucky, she might make into a reality? His walk slowed.

"Shikamaru, before you go to work, I have something for you."

He paused and turned around, waiting. Did she really make him chocolates? His heart started thudding in anticipation. His face was carefully blank.

She walked up to him and asked him to close his eyes. He did. And waited. He was just about to take a peek when he felt her lips press against his neck under his jaw. It was rather quick but done confidently.

"You can open your eyes now."

He did and looked at her questioningly. She smiled and said, "You don't like chocolates. And that is something I prefer."

He didn't understand so he tried to put a hand to the spot she touched. But she stopped him.

"Promise me you'll leave that alone the whole day. And don't look in a mirror. I'll see you after work." Then she pulled him down to her and she whispered hotly into his ear, "You know what will happen if you break that promise, right?" She playfully bit his ear, winked at him and left.

He exhaled shakily. Troublesome, troublesome woman.

Oooooooooo

All day long, he received strange reactions. Some were snickering, some had tiny grins and Ino laughed outright. Naruto exclaimed with a large grin, "Shikamaru, do you know you have—"

"Don't tell me."

"Why not?"

"I promise I wouldn't look."

"Haha! Temari really has you hooked around her finger!" Naruto chuckled madly as he walked away.

Shikamaru knew that without a doubt. And he acted all grumpy like. But truthfully, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Oooooooooo

Temari was in his office as she promised right on the dot. She was grinning at him.

"You didn't take it off. Good."

"Troublesome woman, tell me what it is. People have been looking at me funny."

"Never mind that. Come here."

He sighed in exasperation as he stepped closer. "What now?"

"Close your eyes again."

Rolling his eyes but he obeyed. Few seconds passed. Then she kissed him on the lips hungrily. In front of everyone. He could feel their eyes on them. But at that moment, he couldn't care less. It was after office hours, dammit. They should all be going home anyway. He responded just as vigorously. Then she broke off and started kissing along his jaw, cheeks and ears. Until she was satisfied.

People started giggling and laughing. Some were clapping and whistling.

Still hanging off his neck, she pulled back, grinned madly, and asked, "Dinner?"

He merely nodded, struggling to regain his wits.

As they made their way to the restaurant, he found his eyes wandering to her mouth. He saw a smudge of something red at the corner of her lips. Frowning, he made to wipe it off with his thumb. Then he saw the stricken look on her face. He paused, his thumb resting by her lips.

Red. Lips. He looked at his thumb and pressed his finger on it as it smudged. Red paint. Cosmetics. Lipstick. Kisses. Kiss marks?

As realization dawned on him, his face blanched. He croaked out, "Temari, you made me walk around the whole day with that! And just now, you did it all over my face!" He dashed to the nearest mirror-like surface and saw his reflection. Just as he thought. The woman smacked lipstick marks all over his face like he was some sort of... hell, he didn't even know what. Damn the woman for making a fool out of him! Did the holiday allow her to be demented somehow? Never mind, all women went bat shit crazy on this overrated day.

He glared at her as he took out a towel to wipe his face. He scrubbed hard as he thought of how humiliating his appearance must have been to everyone at the office today and how he must have been a laughingstock.

Whatever nerves she felt from his discovery was gone in the obvious face of his fury. She fired back, "It was my declaration, damn you." Her cheeks started to take on the hue of sakura blossoms. Then she stomped off, not caring if he followed or not.

He blinked as he processed that. He wasn't used to being slow. But this woman always managed to catch him off guard somehow. Then her words sank in.

A slow smile spread across his face. So she wasn't making a joke out of him. That was her way of Valentine's. He actually found her act of possessiveness somewhat endearing. Moreso since she and he were private persons about such matters. It made him feel very warm. It made him want to dance.

So what if people were laughing at him? The most magnificent woman he's ever met had made her romantic claim on him public and he knew it took most of her pride and courage to do so despite her tough exterior.

As he managed to catch her, she refused to look at him until she caught sight of the kiss mark left on his neck that he might have neglected to wipe off.

"You missed a spot," she said through her teeth, staring at his neck.

"No, I didn't," he said gently. The tone was one he only used during tender moments.

Her eyes snapped up to his, scrutinizing him carefully. But she was too proud to say anything.

He sighed. "You may smack me for being unbelievably dense."

Her lips twitched the tiniest bit but he still saw it. He smiled the smile he only reserved for her. She caught her breath, her pulse sped up.

"Dinner?" he asked softly as if testing the waters.

"Later," she whispered as she wet her lips with her tongue while staring at his mouth. "Let's go to your apartment."

Surprised but definitely pleased, he took her hand and went off to his place in a rather energetic pace. She chuckled at his boyish excitement.

As last night's dream came to life, he decided this holiday was just a little less troublesome than it used to be.


End file.
